The Journal and Letters of Private First Class Jacob Meyer
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: Just a little side story for Earth: A Forged Destiny. Here is a collection of letters and journal entries written by my OC. It's a surprise for those reading the story and I hope you enjoy:)
1. Vietnam and Going Home

These are the private records of a famous Earthling who fought against the Sith and Eternal Empires during the Great Galactic War.

I would like to thank the United Nations, the National Earth-Sith War archives in Washington, D.C. and the Meyer family for assisting the order in our research of how this once isolated planet managed to survive for generations against external threats and filling in the blanks of why this world is unique in its ways.

- _Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker_.

 _44 ATBG_

* * *

 **Letter from Khe Sanh Combat Base, South Vietnam to Acton, Indiana, USA.**

 **February 2nd, 1967**

Dear Mom,

I guess you saw the news footage of what's occurred at Khe Sanh, but I want to let you know that I'm okay.

The men fought back hard, but the cost was heavy...

The enemy was repulsed and

But as much as it pains me to say this, I would also need to inform you that Charles is gone.

On the 21st of January, he and I were patrolling a nearby village when we encountered a platoon size element of the NVA with two tanks and the Commies were eating breakfast at the time before they spotted us.

I...I still can't believe Ma. He was right there next to me shouting and the next thing I know, he was killed instantly.

I don't know how I'm here since the Reds literally used their tanks against my Jeep!

Regardless if it was intervention from the Lord Alrighty or luck, I'm still here fighting in this swamp.

Well, now I'm off for another patrol just to make sure that there are no more infiltrators and after the siege recently I don't think it's a possibility.

But anyway, I'll be safe as always.

Love,

Jake.

* * *

 **Journal Entry #91**

 **March 3rd, 1967**

Well, I didn't think I would live to see the day, but I'm heading home.

Ho Chi Minh had enough and accepted the President's offer of a peace conference in Paris.

I'll never forget the men that unfortunately paid the price to keep the people of South Vietnam free from the yoke of Communism.

I lost good friends in the jungles and rice paddies. Ronny Davis, Andy Freedman, and Charles.

I still can't believe they're gone, but there are others who are heading home in coffins and I pray that the families will be comforted and I also hope that the South Vietnamese people recognize the cost we suffered for their liberty.

Now, I'm boarding the _USS New Jersey_ , one of four Iowa-class battleships currently in service and I read a recent article on how the navy is thinking of building three additional Iowa's!

Man- those 16-inch guns sure do pack a punch for shore bombardment like at Da Nang in '65!

Anyways, the _Jersey_ will be home until I reach Newport on the East Coast and take some leave.

Sure, a plane ride back would be easier, but I'm sure Uncle Sam have their reasons and besides, a cruise does sound nice right now.

Mom, Dad, my Uncles, and Grandparents will be surely waiting and I'm looking forward to Ma's cheesecake.

* * *

 **Journal Entry #105**

 **April 2nd, 1967**

Well. I'm now home in the land of corn and soybeans.

Ma was surprised that I came home twenty four hours earlier than expected and when she saw her baby boy in those Charlies while working on her flowers, she became emotional to say the least.

The farm is doing well and dad managed to buy additional acreage so that more crops could be grown, but Ma in all her divine wisdom convince him to turn it into a fruit orchard. In fact, the old man wondered why he hasn't thought of the idea and soon I need to assist him in planting apple, pear, and cherry trees.

Uncle Steve is doing well with his hardware store and Uncle Jack is fine.

And now, Cronkite just announced that the President is heading to Paris for the summit. I don't know how long the process will be but the odds are in our favor.

We hold all the cards and the Commies know it.

* * *

 **Letter from Camp Lejune, North Carolina to Acton, Indiana, USA.**

 **May 4th, 1967**

Dear Dad,

Today was an interesting day.

Very rarely do we have to deal with a major crisis, but earlier a hippie rammed his '66 Corvette past the gate and took the local commander hostage.

He belonged to the radical organization 'Students for Democracy and Freedom'.

The man- Justin Walker- demanded that the former actress and Communist sympathizer Hanoi Jane, who is going to executed for treason today, be released and pardoned.

Of course, my unit and I responded to the scene and once I had the shot, I took it.

Jane Fonda should not be released at all and I know that you agree, dad.

After all, you wished that Tokyo Rose was put on the chair.

Sincerely,

Jake.

* * *

 **Journal Entry #115**

 **May 29th, 1967**

It's Memorial Day and I still can't get over Charles's death.

I paid a visit to his grave last month in Arlington and I don't remember when I cried so hard.

Charles was one who was always careful and yet, he's gone.

Man, I still can't believe it.

So tonight, I'll be at the local tavern with my buddies as we remember our comrades who are no longer with us.


	2. A Redhead from Corellia

**Journal Entry #645**

 **June 16th, 1968**

I did not think my day would turn out like this.

My unit and I were ordered to reinforce security at Andrews Air Force Base for the diplomatic summit with aliens of all things-ALIENS!

And that wasn't the best part.

It turns out that with one notable exception that the entire personnel aboard the spacecraft were human!

Our astronauts made contact with a civilization calling themselves the 'Galactic Republic' and it turns out that the most common race in the galaxy are humans.

I don't know how its possible but I do know one thing.

There is this redhead that I saw that walked out of the starship following the feline representative and man, she is gorgeous!

Her hair is pure copper and her body is perfect. Even her eyes are amazing! Those eyes are a sparkling green and they suit her!

I must be crazy if I'm suddenly starting to have an attraction to an extraterrestrial human.

I honestly don't know what to do, but something is telling me that she is the one when she notices me.

Am I dreaming?

* * *

 **Letter from Andrews Air Force Base, Washington D.C. to Acton, Indiana.**

 **June 18th, 1968**

Dear Mom,

You are in for a surprise.

If you been watching the news, I believe you know what's going on in the world right now and as such, I found someone.

To clarify, I met this wonderful woman who...is a part of the diplomatic party and is a corporal in the Republic Army.

Listen Ma. She is a sweet, kind, and courteous girl who is currently fighting against this Sith Empire.

Shocking. I know. I don't know why the Republic allow women to fight on the front lines, but I guess they're either desperate or it's their culture. I think its the former since its a possible explanation of why they are on Earth but I'll ask her.

I'll see if somehow I could have her visit the farm, but there are no promises.

Regardless, her name is Sara and she comes from a planet known as Corellia to the Republic. The Republic is basically like the United States, with planets instead of states.

I honestly didn't listen to how many planets form the Republic because I was...Distracted. She was there inside the building as this futuristic device showed their territory on a map and I just couldn't concentrate.

I don't know everything about her yet, but I do know something.

I'm forming a relationship with an extraordinary woman.

Love,

Jake.

* * *

 **Letter from Acton, Indiana to Andrews Air Force Base, Washington D.C.**

 **June 20th, 1968**

Dear Jake,

I'm so happy for you sweetie. I truly am surprised that you finally found someone special to you.

And she had fought on the frontlines? Even during the Second World War, the Army was reluctant to form the Women's Army Corps and many factories would have rather close down than allow us Rosies to work. I could never see myself fighting against Hitler and his brutes, so it's strange to hear of a nation that allow women to fight.

Personally, I'm highly satisfied with my role right now.

And I still wish that my letters reached you during the last few months of Vietnam Jake, but I suppose that the way it is as sometimes your father didn't receive any letters from me at all either.

And if she is allowed to visit, just know that there is always a piece of cheesecake available.

XOXO,

Mom.

* * *

 **Journal Entry #648**

 **July 1st, 1968**

I had another interesting day with an extraordinary woman.

Earlier this morning, Sara and I got into a debate over which gun is more accurate: Her lasergun and my Model 70.

Surprisingly, the match ended in a tie and after cleaning up the rifles, we headed inside.

I decided to take a shower and was about to get in when I saw Sara outside the door getting undressed.

I was stunned as I saw her do this right before my eyes, but she literally made the next move by kissing me, and lead me to the hot water.

Needless to say, I enjoyed every moment I spent with her, and we later decide to watch a John Wayne movie.

It truly was an experience.

* * *

 **Letter from Acton, Indiana to Andrews Air Force Base, Washington D.C.**

 **July 16th, 1968**

Hey babe,

I just want to let you know that everything is okay and I was assisting dad with picking the apples.

Mom is still making the apple butter as I speak for the local farmer's market that is coming up and she misses you already!

Can you believe that!? If ma misses you, that's a good sign for the future and I wouldn't be surprised if she's going to make more cheesecake than usual the next time you stop by.

So anyway, what's new regarding the current war?

I don't know all the details nor this Force nonsense but if you don't want to write about it, I understand. Just be careful.

I love you babe and I'll see you soon.

Sincerely,

Jake.


	3. Wolves in Sheep Clothing

**Journal entry#655**

 **July 17th, 1968**

I'm back in Washington and Sara unsurprising asked me if I brought any cheesecake from home.

Well of course I did and she is becoming addicted to the dessert, but at least I know she enjoys every piece.

And now here is where it gets interesting. These two monks, a male and a female, put on a show and now I don't think they're monks, but they're not wizards either.

They are spreading nonsense about this 'Force' that supposedly surrounds all living things! Ha! These...Jedi as Sara and the other bodyguards call them are more nuts than the Hippies and I wouldn't be surprised if they're using string to lift the objects up.

As Jesus, our Lord and Savior once said and quoted in **Matthew 7:15** _"Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves."_

If these Jedi want to practice their religion, then go on right ahead, but please leave us out of it.

I'll respect what they worship, but only God himself knows if this so-called _Force_ is real or not.

* * *

 **Letter from Andrews Air Force Base, Washington D.C. to Acton, Indiana**

 **July 18th, 1968**

Mom,

I don't know how to tell you this, but Sara is not who we thought she is.

Please bear with me, okay?

I believe you watched the news by now and saw what happened at the United Nations?

Sara was kidnapped but it was all a ruse and in reality, she's a spy.

At the time, I didn't know that she was an operative for the Sith Empire and I fought hard mom. I managed to nail the Imperial officer and I'm pretty sure that his arm is going to be in pain for a few weeks from that .45.

Too bad that it didn't hit his head.

Anyways, she left behind a...communication device of sorts admitting her true self and her voice ma...It sounded like something similar to the Brits in the movie ' _A Yank At Oxford_ ' and it didn't sound like her at all.

I don't know what to do. On one hand, she said that she still loves me, but on the other hand she hid her identity and I feel used.

And now the G-Men want to interview me about this incident. I'm honestly afraid that they would see me as a traitor.

Well, I just want to let you know that whatever happens, I love you.

Jake.

* * *

 **Journal entry#656**

 **July 20th, 1968**

Why Sara!

After everything I have done for you, I got to find out the hard way!

That you're a space Brit!?

To think that I was saving up to get an engagement ring and I was just two weeks short when your Imperial friends showed up.

And that other redhead eyes went from blue to yellow! What the fuck!?

Sure, this 'Darth Avarice' or Nathrrya or whatever her name is unbelievable and her second in command had the audacity of first boldly proposing to this pathetic _Sith Lord_ and then held Sara at gunpoint.

Too bad that the Captain had the guts of meeting a United States Marine in action! But he still was no match for this Leatherneck!

And I thought that she was being kidnapped, not some secret agent awaiting extraction.

I also thought she was a Corporal, not a Sergeant and she doesn't seem like a Sergeant to me.

Now I don't know if I even knew her in the first place.

If only I had known the truth about her.

And now my own government thinks I'm a damn traitor! The FBI is even comparing me to Benedict Arnold and Sara to his loyalist wife Peggy Shippen!

But I honestly don't know what to think. I'll admit that strangely her actual voice sounds sweeter and that it suits her, but I just don't know.

Do I still love her or do I disregard her because of what she did?

And I still remember what the monk as I call him said to me two days ago: _"It's clear to me that despite Sara's loyalties to the Empire that she's deeply in love with you Jacob Meyer. What you do with that knowledge is completely up to you."_

Why this Lord? Is this a test somehow?


	4. Pleasant Memories

**July 23rd, 1968**

 **Acton, Indiana.**

Jake looked up from his journal and stared outside the window of his room at his parent's farm, seeing the sun reflecting off the lake and the birds in the woods nearby are chirping.

 _'What did I do wrong Sara? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?'_ Meyer thought as he flipped back to look at a random page.

 _ **July 2nd, 1968**_

 _Sara and I had a little fun at the Marion County Fairgrounds today._

 _She and mom were showing the horses and unsurprisingly, our horses received the blue ribbon._

 _And after a quick snack, we took a walk and talked about music._

 _She was still a little irritated at the tie with the shooting match yesterday, but she was joyful that I won the elephant for her at the shooting gallery..._

With tears in his eyes, the Marine remembers that time he spent with her at the fair. It got even worse when the radio began playing the song ' _Sweet Caroline'_.

 _Where it began_  
 _I can't begin to knowin'_  
 _But than I know it's growing strong_

 _Was in the spring_  
 _And spring became the summer_  
 _Who'd believe you'd come along?_

 _Hands, touchin' hands_  
 _Reaching out_  
 _Touching me_  
 _Touching you_

* * *

 **Private First Class Jacob Meyer-United States Marine Corps.**

 **Marion County Fairgrounds. Wanamaker, Indiana.**

 **July 2nd, 1968 -2:48 PM**

 _Sweet Caroline_

 _Good times never seemed so good_  
 _I've been inclined_  
 _To believe it never would_

 _But now I_  
 _Look at the night_  
 _And it don't seem so lonely_  
 _We fill it up with only two_  
 _And when I hurt_  
 _Hurtin' runs off my shoulder_  
 _How can I hurt when holding you_

 _Warm, touchin' warm_  
 _Reachin' out_  
 _Touchin' me_  
 _Touchin' you_

 _Sweet Caroline_  
 _Good times never seem so good_  
 _I've been inclined_  
 _To believe they never would_  
 _Oh, no, no_

 _Sweet Caroline_  
 _Good times never seemed so good_  
 _I've been inclined_  
 _To believe they never would_  
 _Sweet Caroline_

"Wow." Sara smiled. "I never knew that you Earthlings had such excellent tastes in music."

"So what's your music like?"

"None of them have words for one thing..."

"Well, we got some of that too...Although that is mainly classical music."

"Why am I'm not surprised." She sarcastically muttered as the couple near the various carnival game booths like ring tosses, ring the mallets, wac-a-moles, and water guns. The Corellian however stared at a particular stand with a few rifles and simulated targets.

Jake turned to see what Sara was looking at and sees a stuffed Elephant at a Shooting Gallery and smirked. "You want that Elephant, babe?

"Is that what's it called. I thought it was an Ortolan."

"An Orto-whata?"

"Nevermind."

Meyer chuckled at her embarrassed expression as they headed to the gallery.

 _'She's awfully cute with red cheeks.'_ Jake simpered before the operator the cost."Sir? How much for the game?"

"It's only a nickel."

The farmboy preceded to pull out a coin before handing it to the owner and the man grabbed a rifle from the rack."Here you go son. Make sure you take your time and hit all the targets."

Jake aimed down the sights as the operator granted his _advice_ and the off duty Marine nodded in sanctification. The man started the game and rows of metal ducks began moving at a rapid pace, but not fast enough. The Leatherneck slowly lead the .22 caliber pump action rifle ahead of each duck, exhaled slowly, and carefully squeezed the trigger. The Winchester Model 62 held fourteen shots of .22LR total and Meyer managed to place hits on all fourteen targets.

"How?"The owner questioned.

"I'm just a good shot." Jake boasted. "Here you are Sara. Your elephant as promised."He winked.

"You sure know how to impress me."She beams and leaning in for a kiss before becoming annoyed at his arrogance moments ago."Also please remind me later to challenge you in a rematch."

"You're on."

* * *

 _'We never had that rematch.'_ Jake sniffled. The pleasant memories seem to be fading away after the incident and he still wasn't sure if he still loves her or not.

The depressed man now listened to the rest of the song as it played.

 _But now I_  
 _Look at the night_  
 _And it don't seem so lonely_  
 _We fill it up with only two_  
 _And when I hurt_  
 _Hurtin' runs off my shoulder_  
 _How can I hurt when holding you_

 _Warm, touchin' warm_  
 _Reachin' out_  
 _Touchin' me_  
 _Touchin' you_

 _Sweet Caroline_  
 _Good times never seem so good_  
 _I've been inclined_  
 _To believe they never would_  
 _Oh, no, no_

 _Sweet Caroline_  
 _Good times never seemed so good_  
 _I've been inclined_  
 _To believe they never would_  
 _Sweet Caroline_

 _'She did say that was one of the best songs she has ever listened to.'_ Meyer brooded as he picked up a device and watch it again for the fiftieth or so time.

 _"Jake... I do not know how well you are going to take this, but I'm sorry... I'm not the woman that you know and I'm so sorry...I'm Sergeant Sara Kelrein of the Imperial Army and I was chosen for an undercover assignment to infiltrate the Republic Military...I still have feelings for you Jake, but I hope you understand... I love you."_

 _'I'm going to need some more Scotch or K_ _irschwasser_ _.'_


	5. The aftermath of Operation: Mars

**Journal entry#1135**

 **October 25th, 1968**

I still can't believe it.

These Imperials were tough alright, but despite having advanced technology, their tactics surely didn't receive the memo and as such we pulled off a rather easy victory.

The only challenges that the Earth Coalition Forces faced was the Fortress we needed to capture and Rakton, but we had adapted and overcome the opposition like we Earthlings always do.

Speaking of the Fortress, I bumped into Sara of all things...The odds of that happening were slim and she was _not_ in the mood to see me.

Yeah...I didn't expect to shoot her and hopefully she's doing alright.

And this _pathetic_ piece of filth, Harkun, got what he deserved after treating children (and Sara of course) as slaves...That disgusting pig will not be a overseer anymore after what I done to him and I'm positive that he is currently in a place _worse_ than Hell itself.

Well, anyway, Sara was taken prisoner and handed over to the Pubs, yet she had _somehow_ escaped...What is wrong with galactic security?...Next thing I know, John Dillinger himself will rise from the dead and rob banks in what the Republic calls the _Core Worlds._

I...I'm still unsure of my feelings towards her...Sara _was_ the one , yet she wasn't completely honest, and as such, I'm also still not sure if I'll ever trust her again.

I hope that she _realize_ that I did _everything_ for her and as such, even if I never encounter her again, she at least have something to remember me by.

Well. Lesson learned. Don't trust a redhead from outerspace with a fake American sounding, but actually has a Space British, accent ...Stick with Earthlings.

* * *

 **The letters below were written in a language called German. The Meyer family was kind enough to provide translations of the correspondence between Jake and his Great Grandfather.**

 **-Grandmaster Skywalker.**

* * *

 **Letter from Acton, Indiana to Coruscant.**

 **November 7th, 1968**

Jake,

Ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, mein Enkel.

Korriban ist ein beunruhigender Planet von dem, was meine alten Augen erzählen können und Walter Cronkite hat die Ursachen aufgelistet ... Es war überraschend leicht und diese Imperialen benutzten Taktiken, die mich während des Amerikanischen Bürgerkriegs an die Konföderierten erinnerten.

Deine Mutter geht es gut und natürlich, Opa Douglas, dieser alte Blässhuhn, will an der Front kämpfen. Sein schottischer Stolz holt das Beste aus ihm heraus und ich weiß, dass die Kampftage für diesen alten Deutschen erledigt sind.

Ich bin immer noch angewidert darüber, was das Vaterland während des Zweiten Weltkriegs geworden ist, und der antideutsche Empfindungsgeist während des Ersten Weltkriegs war im Land der Freien beunruhigend, aber ich bedauere es immer noch nicht, Amerikaner zu werden.

Bleib auf der sicheren Seite. Kämpfe hart und sorge dafür, dass die Sith eine Erfahrung machen, die sie verdienen, um mit der Erde zu spielen.

Ihr Erbe wird Ihnen gut dienen.

Großer Opa Wilhelm.

Private, D Company, 1. Bataillon, 32. Indiana (1. Deutscher) Freiwillige. (Ret.)

* * *

 **Translation of the letter from Acton, Indiana to Coruscant.**

 **November 7th, 1968**

Jake,

I want to let you know that I'm proud of you my grandson.

Korriban is a disturbing planet from what my old eyes can tell and Walter Cronkite listed the causalities...It was surprisingly light and those Imperials were using tactics that reminded me of the Confederates during the American Civil War.

Your mother is doing well and of course, Grandpa Douglas , that old coot, wants to fight on the frontlines. His Scottish pride is getting the best out of him and I know that the fighting days are done for this old German.

I still am disgusted at what the Fatherland became during the Second World War, and the anti-German sentient during the Great War was disturbing in the land of the Free, but I'm still have no regrets in becoming a American.

Stay safe out there. Fight hard and make sure to grant the Sith a experience they deserve for messing with Earth.

Your heritage will serve you well.

Great Grandpa Wilhelm.

Private, D Company, 1st Battalion, 32nd Indiana (1st German) Volunteers. (Ret.)

* * *

 **Letter** **from Coruscant to Acton, Indiana.**

 **November 12th, 1968**

Opa,

Diese kaiserlichen Abschaums haben nichts mit Erdlingen zu tun und ich war überrascht, wie entschlossen und stur sie alle kämpfen, ohne ihre Taktik zu ändern.

Wie das alte Sprichwort sagt: Wahnsinn macht das weiter und erwartet unterschiedliche Ergebnisse.

Sie sind verrückt und erinnern mich an die Banzai-Anklagen, die Onkel Jack und Stephan während ihrer Zeit im Pazifik trafen.

Wenn das Sith-Imperium so stur wie die Japaner ist, aber ähnlich wie Napoleon kämpft, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass dieser Krieg nicht lange dauern wird. Vielleicht ein Jahr höchstens ...

Ich frage mich, warum die Republik uns hereinbringen muss, wenn sie nur eine Taktikänderung braucht?

Zuerst waren es ich und meine Mitstreiter. Als nächstes kamen die Wild Weasels und Fallschirmjäger der All American 82 Airborne. Chesty gewährte den Kriminellen ein blaues Auge. Und Rommel schaffte es sogar, Rakton zu töten. Der alte Modeweg, der ist.

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass der Wüstenfuchs ein Duell mit Rakton hatte wie John Wayne in High Noon!

Schließlich entfesselten die Russen ihren Zorn und verbreiteten noch mehr Zerstörung und Terror für die bereits besiegten Weltraumfaschisten.

Mann. Ich fühle mich nicht schlecht für die Space Brits, da es ihre Wahl war, die uns zu ihrem heiligen Planeten führte.

Apropos, ich bin absolut davon überzeugt, dass die Imps ihre Entscheidung bereuen, in das Solensystem einzudringen, und sie werden unter der Botschaft leiden, die wir ihnen geschickt haben.

Ich wette sogar, dass dieser Darth Marr ihm die Hosen küsst, sobald er erfährt, was wir Erdlinge auf Korriban getan haben.

Kannst du mir auch einen Gefallen tun, Gramps?

Bitte setzen Sie Opa Cameron in eine gerade Jacke, wenn es sein muss, obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dass Mom dafür gesorgt ist.

Jake

* * *

 **Translation of the letter from Coruscant to Acton, Indiana.**

 **November 12th, 1968**

Grandpa,

These Imperial scumbags have nothing on us Earthlings and I was surprised at how determined and stubborn they all fight without changing their tactics.

As the old saying goes: Insanity keeps doing that and expects different results.

They're crazy and it reminds me of the Banzai charges that Uncle Jack and Stephan encountered during their time in the Pacific.

If the Sith Empire is as stubborn as the Japanese, but fight similar to Napoleon, I'm confident that this war will not last long. Maybe a year at the most ...

I wonder why the Republic needs to bring us in if all they need was a change in tactics?

First, it was me and my fellow Marine Raiders. Next, the Wild Weasels and paratroopers of the All American 82nd Airborne came. Chesty granted the criminals a black eye. And Rommel even managed to kill Rakton. The old fashion way that is.

I still can not believe that the Desert Fox had a duel with Rakton like John Wayne in High Noon!

Finally, the Russians unleashed their wrath ... spreading even further destruction and terror for the already defeated space fascists.

Man. I do not feel bad for the Space Brits as it was their choice that brought us to their sacred planet.

Speaking of which, I am absolutely convinced that the Imps regret their decision to invade the Sol system, and they will suffer from the message that we sent them.

I'm even betting that this Darth Marr is shitting his pants the moment he learns about what we Earthlings did on Korriban.

Can you also do me a favor Gramps?

Please put Grandpa Cameron in a straight jacket if you have to, even though I have a feeling that Mom is taking care of it.

Jake


End file.
